Dark Hearts
by HarmonyGames
Summary: Elsa is being held in the custody of the Southern Isles by Hans. Unless she agrees to a deal that will force her to use her powers for evil he threatens her Kingdom, her family and even her own life.


**I discovered an un-published story while going through my notes, let me know if it's worth continuing. Or if you'd rather I focus on something else.**

* * *

The Queen's Deal

* * *

I had fallen asleep for what only had seemed like minutes. Until I heard somebody scream for me to wake up. I slowly sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. Wondering how long I had been out for.

"Good morning darling, somebody shall be down to get you soon." The man smirked

He leaves as quick as he came and Now I'm stuck here, with nothing but a pitiful amount of stale rations given to me every so often. Just enough to keep me alive, I barely eat anyways out of the slim hopes that I would fall asleep one night and never wake up. Not that I get much sleep, since I've been here reality has been mixed in with dreams of torture and trauma, death and devastation.

I drag myself over to one of the walls and sit up against it. My head still pounds and aches, I reach up and rub my temples with my forefingers hoping for relief, but all that it does is accentuate the fact I'm in agony. The action offers nothing but pain and I slowly lower my arms to my sides. On the brighter side most of the blood on my face has dried. The burns no longer feel as painful as the once did. The bruises on my body have shrunken in size. But I'm certain the sweet relief will not last. Sooner or later somebody will turn bored and resort back to the torment, I can only withhold so much information and yet I do not have much of it.

I hear voices and footsteps becoming louder. Most likely somebody is here to question me again. The cellar door open and three people walk inside.

"Good-morning, I see that you have woken, are you ready to hear what we request of you." The first one begins kneeling down so that she's level with me.

"Okay." I say in a raspy voice as I nod weakly. Why not hear what they have to say? I think, it surely can't be any worse that being tortured into a near death state every time I breathe wrong.

"you will work alongside one of our own, in return, we will cease the torment you will be given a place to rest, proper clothing and food. If you accept but disobey our orders you will be punished accordingly. We will give you time to think... "

With that the three leave and I'm left alone in thought, I couldn't possibly betray my Kingdom, my own sister. But how could I subject myself to more pain, the same pain I wished would kill me already, that I could just allow myself to slip away from? Which do I possibly choose. Time seems to pass by slower than ever and even though it still seems like days before they come back around. I've still yet to decide my fate.

"Mr. Westergaurd is ever so patiently waiting, what have you decided."

I shake my head. "I don't know..." I mumble.

I feel a hard smack across my face and close my eyes as they swell I soon can't see anything. I try to cry out but I can not even hear my own voice, I pound on whatever is in front of me. Most likely the wall or the floor. I'm quite sure the men are all laughing at my misery by this point. I can no longer see and no matter what I think it's difficult to calm down. The pain lessens as time goes on and I slowly try to open my eyes again. Whoever was here earlier must have left. I scream. I know I can't hear myself but they can. I scream again, over and over. "I...I'll do it." I call out. "I'll take your deal I accept."

"Smart choice."

I sit on the floor of the cellar wondering what to do next.

"Well, get up then."

I use the wall to help support me and my legs stumbles pathetically beneath me. I hear groaning and somebody lifts me up by the arm and supports me while I walk. I'm put into a room far away from the basement. It had to be on one of the top floors with all those stairs I had climbed.

"Somebody will see you shortly." Is all that is said before the door is closed and I'm left alone.

I look around at the room. A big four- poster bed in the middle a bookshelf full of old dusty books which probably haven't been touched in years. A desk to the right of the bed just below the only window in the room. I'm so distracted at looking around I don't hear the door open.

"So, decided to accept our little deal I see."

"Hello." I say as sweet at possible, not wanting to be thrown back in the baseman again.

"Here" he said holding out a pile of clothes to me. "

My skinny form accentuated the shapes of my bones. Layers of blood and dirt were caked onto my pale skin. Half of my platinum blonde hair was burnt and charred off or completely gone.

"Please go clean yourself up and get dressed into these clothes. I would like to speak with you in three hours. I'll send someone to check on you shortly, please advise her of anything you need. I will have something brought up for you to eat, and please do try to behave yourself around the others they may not be as forgiving if you mess up."

He left me with those last words and as he excited the door all I could think of was 'Yeah, because you're so forgiving.'

I stripped off my old ragged clothes now caked with dirt and blood sporting several rips and burn marks. I threw them aside and submerged myself into the relaxing water. Surprised when most of her pain seemed to diminish the longer i soaked. After a while i heard a few knocks on the door.

"Miss, I have a few things for you, may I come in?"

"Yes." I spoke softly.

"Did they do this to you?" She asked examining the features on my face. I nodded.

"This will help." She replied handing me a jar.

Whatever was in it seemed to work, the cuts on my face seemed to go away and the pain lessened. the lady left and I was alone once again. I got out of the bath and drained the tub of its contents. Dressing in the new clothes I had been given earlier. I went back into the bedroom to wait for somebody to come get me. Falling asleep soon after.

"Wake up, The Prince wishes to speak with you in ten minutes." A man handed me a hairbrush "Go fix your hair quickly." Three minutes later he was rushing me down the stairs and into the dinning room.


End file.
